Template talk:Char page2
Alexandria |Backdrop = |Pic = Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey22.jpg |Name = Alexandria Raintree |Title = The Silent One |Link size = 25px |Small Text Size = 2 |Full Name = Alexandria Raintree |Age = 19 |Pronunciation = al-ex-ZAN-dree-uh RAYN-tree |Accent = Silent |Nicknames = None |Home = Chloe and Alexandria's Flat |Signature = |Occupation = Unemployed |Line = #2F2F4F |Birthday = April 24 |Hometown = Reading, England |Ethnicity = Unknown |Main Text Size = 3 |History = Alexandria was found outside a children's home when she was 5 days old. She was wrapped in a blanket and sleeping in a cardboard box, with a piece of paper set on top of her blankets. Alexandria Born April 24, 5:42 am 5.9 pounds at birth She was Alexandria like the note said, and gave her the last name of Raintree, because her box was found under a large tree that grew in front of the children's home to protect her from the gentle rain that was falling that day. A doctor examined her, and she did seem to be 5 days old, so they went with the birthday on the note. She grew up at the orphanage with muggle children and the occasional muggle-born. She almost never cried as a baby, and when she did she didn't really cry, she just whimpered quietly. She understood language at an early age, but never started babbling or trying to talk. When she was 3 years old and still hadn't said a single word, they got her examined and tested. For her hearing test, she wasn't deaf, if anything, her hearing was a tiny bit above average. They spoke of metal disables, which is something they could never quite confirm nor deny. They looked at her throat, vocal cords, lungs, mouth and so on, and she seemed to be physically capable of speak. The doctor sent them to a speech therapist, who Alexandria stubbornly refused to work with. Alexandria has never spoken in her whole life. When she was 4, they started teaching her both reading and sign language. Most of the kids at the children's home went to the local public school. The children's home had a classroom, that was mostly used for homework and tutoring. Alexandria, along with a few other special needs kids, were taught in the classroom in the children's home full-time. She's always been a quick learner, and was able to read before too long. But although she would fill out the alphabet worksheets, she would just stare at them, with a mixture of annoyance, confusion and amusement when they wrote messages to her, and would never write back. And she would never sign back either. Over the years they kept trying to get her to write and sign, but to no more avail then when she was 4. She did learn to read at a very young age though, because of their efforts to get her to write. Her best friend was a quiet girl named Emmy. Emmy and Alexandria were very close, and had been ever since Emmy arrived — both girls had been a little under 4 at the time. Emmy was adopted when they were 8, and Alexandria hasn't seen her since then. Emmy and Alexandria still write letters to each other. Alexandria became rather closed-off after Emmy left. At the age of 11, she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter, addressed to simply Alexandria. Her first year was pretty smooth — getting her head around magic. She had never known, or even suspected something like magic, but it all made sense somehow and tied up many of the loose ends of her childhood. At Hogwarts, she met a Ravenclaw girl in her year who became her friend: Clove Hyland. In the summer, she returned home to the children's home. Her second year was punctured by her visit to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Tower. Alexandria wound up there and she was exploring it at the same time as Orion Tulen, and just their luck, the tower collapsed on them. Alexandria escaped with only a few bruises, but Orion's arm was broken, and they both had to face professors' scoldings — there was no sign saying it was dangerous, how were they supposed to know it was? On a more positive note, Orion became her friend. Her third and fourth years in contrast were very smooth. And in her fifth year, her world cracked. Clove was always reckless — not knock-down-a-tower reckless, more poke-a-sleeping-dragon reckless. But poking embers is how you start a fire. And if you play with fire, you will get burned if you're not careful. And careful was one thing that Clove never was. And even a whole season of being hospitalized wasn't enough of a wake-up call for Clove. Clove was killed. Alexandria didn't find out until a year later. Her last few years of Hogwarts were a bit of a blur after that. In the wizarding world, she came of age at 17, the spring of her sixth year, but in the muggle world she came of age at 18, the spring of her seventh year. She aged out of the children's home then. After graduation, as they rode back on the train, she and Chloe made plans to get a flat. Alexandria and Chloe were in the same year, both Slytherins, so they'd shared a room in the dorms for years. Now they're flatmates, paying the rent off Chloe's inheritance as long as that lasts. They're one year in now, and Alexandria's scared to ask how much money is left. |Personality = Alexandria is mild-mannered and secretive. She's also rather mischievous, and curious. She often comes across and quiet or closed-off, but she's not really. She just often doesn't make an effort because she thinks the other person won't either. She doesn't like most people, because they're so judgmental and just blabber on and on and on. But she doesn't like being all alone either. |Hair = Brown |Eyes = Brown |Height = 4 ft, 10 ½ in (148 ½ cm) |Weight = 6 ½ st (41 ¼ kg) |Appearance = Her quietness goes beyond not talking; she's graceful, and moves very fluidly and quietly. Alexandria is very small; she's less than 5 feet tall, and always will be. She has brown hair, big brown eyes, and fair skin. Her hair is usually a bit messy, and almost always down, she rarely pulls it back. All her clothes look a little big on her because she has such a small frame. Her clothes are her old hand-me-downs from the children's home. She stopped growing around the time she was 14, so they still fit her. Alexandria gets cold very easily — she owns only long-sleeve shirts. Most of her clothes are a bit ratty, although she has a few nice woolen jumpers that people gave away because they shrunk in the wash. But despite the fact that she gets cold easily, it doesn't seem to apply to her feet. She doesn't like shoes, and goes barefoot whenever she can. |Species = Human |Blood Status = Unknown |Wand = Vine, dragon heartstring, 9 ¼ inches |Handedness = Right |Patronus = Sparrow |Boggart = Imperius Curse |Amortentia = Washing detergent, books, and rain |Magic = Alexandria has a natural talent for magic. It comes easily to her. She often gets spells right after only a few tries. It just works for her, it clicks in her head. Because she doesn't speak, she does only non-verbal spells. She's never tried verbal magic — since she has nothing to compare it to, she doesn't find non-verbal magic hard. She never worked that hard at magic. She took it for granted that she was good at magic, and never put that much work into practicing or studying. And while she loves magic, once novelty of it wore off, practicing held no allure. Especially in her early years at Hogwarts, the classwork seemed boring and trivial. She learned it quickly, and then had to wait for her classmates. So she started reading the darkest books she could find in the normal part of the library, instead of doing her homework. Alexandria feels at home with magic. She does like learning about it, if it's things that interest her, and her her own terms. |Relationships = |-|The Past= Emmy Alexandria knew Emmy since she was little. Back at the children's home, Emmy was her best friend. She protected Alexandria from pushy adults. Emmy was the only person there who every really accepted Alexandria for who she was, and didn't try to get her to talk. They haven't seen each other since they were 8, but they wrote letters to each other for a long time. But that's tapered off in recent years. Clove Hyland Clove was Alexandria's first friend at Hogwarts, whom she met in their first year. They didn't always hang out all the time, but she was there when she needed her, like sisters. When their fifth year started, Alexandria kept waiting to see Clove around, but she didn't. By winter, Alexandria assumed that Clove's dad had pulled her out of school, and that she was in muggle school again, or perhaps some other wizarding school. But in early June, just before her fifth year was over, Clove's head of house called Alexandria into her office and finally told Alexandria what'd happened — Clove was dead. She had been killed, during the summer between their fourth and fifth year. Alexandria hates Clove for getting herself killed, and misses her so much that when she thinks about her, it's hard to breath. Orion Tulen Orion was a good friend of hers for a few years in Hogwarts. She first met Orion while they were both exploring — an escapade that ended rather disastrously. But perhaps the toppled tower was a good indicator of things to come. Orion is the kind of person she falls right in line with. He's screwed up in a good way. He dropped out after his fourth year (her fifth year) and she hasn't see him much since then. |-|The Present= Chloe Smith Alexandria has a strict definition of a friend: someone who is fun to goof off with. Chloe isn't a friend. She's someone Alexandria knows, respects as a person, and likes. They were Slytherins in the same year at Hogwarts, and after seven years of being roommates in the dorms, they're now roommates in a little flat in Diagon Alley. |Trivia = • Alexandria likes to read. It's a good way to tune out the world when the world's turning out you. • She's good with babies, largely because she grew up at the children's home. They seem to like her, and she likes them too. She sees them as how all people are before the world takes it's toll and scars them. • She's brilliant at playing cards. • She knew British Sign Language (BSL) when she was younger, but it's been years and she's forgotten most of it.}} Abraam |Backdrop = |Name = Abraam Gelashvili |Title = Gryffindor 3rd Year |Link size = 20px |Full Name = აბრაამ გელაშვილი |Pic = - |Pronunciation = - |Nicknames = Braam, Abraami |Signature = |Age = 13 |Accent = Georgian |Home = - |Occupation = Student |Line = #A6D96A |Birthday = August 31 |Hometown = Oni, Georgia |Ethnicity = Georgian (Kartvelebi) |History = Neither Boris (ბორის) nor Abraam (აბრაამ) were conceived or born under ideal circumstances. They are paternal half-brothers, and maternal cousins. In other words, they have the same father, but different mothers. And those mothers happen to each other's sister. Tamar (თამარ) and Endzela Gelashvili (ენძელა გელაშვილი) had a strained relationship to begin with. The sisters' mother Marina (მარინა) was a witch, while their father Pavle (პავლე) was a muggle. The elder sister, Tamar, inherited their father's muggleness. At least that's how their parents put it. But when little Endzela was born, she showed magical potential from the time she was a year old. Endzela was jealous of Tamar — she didn't have to worry about what weird things she might cause when she got mad, the muggle kids didn't look at her with that awful mixture of delight, curiosity, and horror — she was free of it all and normal, like everyone else. And Tamar envied Endzela — she was magic, special, she had the family birthright, wizarding people didn't look at her with pity and assure her for the millionth time that it was just fine that she was a squib. And that was all before Isidore Mdviani (ისიდორე მდივანი) entered the picture. He was Tamar's first. At first he seemed perfect. But then she found out the unforgivable truth: Isidore was a wizard. She quickly left him, taking their unborn child with her. When her son was born, she named him Boris Valerian (ბორის ვალერიან), rather than Bogoris Mdviani, which was the name they had planned. She changed her own surname to match, Tamar Valerian (თამარ ვალერიან), in order to keep her son from ever questioning their different names. She hoped, and prayed he would never mention his strange, wizard father. But for Endzela, being magical wasn't an issue. It was about time she stopped hating something she couldn't control or change. It was her birthright after all, just like Tamar had always said. And with two magical parents, it was her son's, their son's, birthright too. But before Endzela's baby was born, the law caught up with Isidore. Or rather, Tamar pieced it together and turned him in. They showed up and took Isidore away, bound stiff with spells. And then he was back. Seven weeks later, he turned up on Endzela's doorstep. He said that he couldn't stay, this would be among the first places they'd look for him, but he had a plan. All she had to do was hang on, he'd get things sorted out. He also convinced her to give their baby her surname, his would only cause the boy trouble. Eight days after that, Endzela got word that they'd caught Isidore again. And this time they took special measures to prevent repeated escape. A top security solitary confinement cell. This delayed his next escape. By the time he got out again his younger son Abraam Gelashvili (აბრაამ გელაშვილი) had been born, and Endzela was indeed grateful that the baby's surname didn't match the one under the newspapers' Wanted headline. His first name, Abraam, had been chosen at the last minute. During the pregnancy she had planned to name him the modern version, Abram. But she changed her mind at the last minute and named him the rarer and more old-fashioned version of the name — a wizarding name most certainly. Abraam's first clear memory of his father is from when he was four years old. Isidore stayed for less than a week, and then he was gone. Abraam's whole life is dotted with these visits in a more-or-less steadily pattern. Once, when he was nine years old, Isidore came back just a three months after he left. But when Abraam was six and seven, they went almost two years without hearing from him. But most of the time, there was a visit once a year. Isidore's appearances were always anticipated, his departures were always followed by a melancholy feeling. All Endzela would ever say about it was that the plan didn't work out. Tamar and Endzela are estranged, but Marina and Pavle insist that family is family. They have open invitations extended to each daughter: When parenting is just too much for them, the boys are free to come stay with them for a while. Every time Tamar or Endzela had their son stay with their parents, Marina and Pavle are always quick to contact the other one, and talk that daughter into sending her son to say for a while too. Bebo da babuis sakhli is looking over Marina's shoulder while she brews, and her teaching him the basics of potions. It's the running and roaming and romping with Boris and his dog Dato. At age eleven, Abraam was sent to school abroad. He was getting older, and he was Isidore Mdviani's son. It would be better, safer for everyone, if he was far away from Georgia. So left for Hogwarts, armed with minimal knowledge of English and his mother's old wand. |Personality = Abraam is shy, fitting the role of "the little one", as both the youngest of the brothers/cousins, and as the youngest in his year. A sweetheart truly, but prone to creative anguish. Abraam is an artist, truly and foremostly. Since he was a toddler, he's painted, drawn. He gets locked inside himself, ignoring his mother telling him he needs to eat or sleep, preferring to accept the consequences than to stop. And going hand-in-hand with being shy, he's sensitive, and it doesn't take too much to upset Abraam. And when he does, he has one of two reactions. One, he shuts down. Ignores everyone and everything, including hands waving in front of his face, and draws, gripping his pencil too tight. Or he'll explode, screaming and crying and throwing stuff, doing drastic and reckless things he would never do when calm. |Hair = Dark brown |Eyes = Brown |Height = - |Weight = - |Appearance = Abraam looks a little like his mother — he has her dark eyes. But mostly he looks like his grandfather Pavle did when he was young; they have the same hair, same skin, same facial structure. And although Abraam doesn't look much like his father, it's just enough that if you're looking for the family resemblance, you can see it. |Species = Human |Blood Status = Half-blood |Wand = Oak and bundimun fang, 10 ¼ inches |Handedness = Right |Patronus = Bat |Boggart = Government |Amortentia = Paint, ajapsandali |Magic = - |Relationships = - |Trivia = -}} Elara |Backdrop = |Name = Elara Daniels |Title = Proprietor of The Little Store |Link size = 35px |Small Text Size = 2 |Full Name = Elara Melody Daniels |Pic = |Pronunciation = EE-lar-ruh MEL-uh-dee DAN-yulz |Nicknames = El, Lara, Lára |Signature = - |Age = 22 |Accent = Northern English (When speaking English) |Home = Her flat |Occupation = Co-owner of The Little Store |Line = Black |Birthday = August 12 |Hometown = Sauðárkrókur, Iceland |Ethnicity = ½ Icelandic, ½ Scottish |Main Text Size = 3 |History = Elara's parents, Lilja Jónsdóttir and Allan Daniels, met when her father was on a business trip from Scotland to Iceland. On that trip, Allan absolutely fell in love with the place. After the trip, he returned to Iceland, this time to stay. Because of the rather small population, it was hard not to know most people that lived in the parts, so it was only a matter of time before the two got together. They lived in Iceland for a little while, then moved to Scotland so Allan could help take care of his dying mother Kathleen. One week after Kathleen's death, Lilja found out she was pregnant. They thought briefly about naming their baby Kathleen after Allan's mother but decided against it — Allan thought it would be too weird, calling him daughter his mother's name, and they didn't want anyone to except their baby to be Kathleen. They named her Elara Melody. Before Elara's half birthday, Lilja was pregnant again. Allan wanted to get married — he felt too unconformable about having two children together but not being married. Lilja laughed and said he was so British, but agreed to get married if it made him feel better. Their second daughter was born: Evelyn, or as they soon started calling her, Evie. And their third child, born just as serially, was Emerald. The they stayed in Scotland 2 years in all — the babies complicated things and made it harder to return as soon as they would've liked, but they both loved Iceland far to much to be away. When they eventually returned to Iceland, they moved promptly after Emerald was born. Emerald was a month old, Evie nearing 1, and Elara almost 2. The girls were raised in a muggle culture because Allan is a muggle, and although Lilja is a witch (with a half-blood father and muggle mother) she chooses not to use magic for the most part. The sisters attended year 1-5 of muggle grunnskóli. There, Emerald started stealing pencil cases and such when other kids annoyed her. Evie would deliberately sabotaged the teacher; she was a pranking mistress. Elara would steal things sometimes too, but because she wanted the thing, not to mess with the owner; but mostly she just slipped under the radar, manipulating people and situations to suit her. They soon got their letters to Durmstrang, and they were thrilled to go, although a bit confused at the thought of magic because of their muggle upbringing. Their mother hadn't exactly concealed the fact of magic from them, but she certainly never told them about it. So Elara headed off to school, another sister joining her each year. However, Durmstrang wasn't all they wanted it to be. In fact, the students were rather cruel (especially to the people with so little magical heritage) and some of the classes were poorly taught. After a few years of putting up with this, the girls begged their parents to transfer them to a different school, and thanks to a well-timed job offer, they moved to the Scottish highlands and they began attending Hogwarts. The girls started their 6th, 5th, and 4th years at the new school. Even though they had moved, they still visited Iceland often to see their mother's side of the family — usually during the summer and winter breaks. Elara graduated from Hufflepuff after 2 years at the new school. Using the money she made in a failed business idea of hers as start-up money, Elara is now working on opening a store. She likes the idea of a stop — at least in her mind, it gives her power, and it gives her a chance to prove jobs for her sisters if it comes to that, and that makes her feel more in control too. |Personality = - |Hair = Dark brown |Eyes = Green |Height = 5 ft, 8 ½ in (174 cm) |Weight = 130 lbs (59 kg) |Appearance = Elara looks a little like her sister Emerald — they both have their father's dark hair, rather than the Nordic blond that Evie and their mother have. Elara's hair is brown, a darkish brown, and a little bit wavy. She got her mother's eyes though, her eyes are green, a clear green. In stature, she's rather tall. She prefers muggle clothes — she grew up wearing that, and robes have always seemed unnecessary and a hassle. They're made of so much fabric, and they trail behind you and catch on stuff. But she wears them when she's in the wizarding world. |Species = Human |Blood Status = Half-blood |Wand = Larch and dragon heartstring, 12 ½ inches |Handedness = Right |Patronus = Leopard |Boggart = Failure |Amortentia = Kakósúpa, mineralic water, wand polish |Magic = - |Relationships = |-|Fjölskylda= Lilja Jónsdóttir and Allan Daniels Elara has never been all that close to either of her parents, perhaps because she was the oldest and could take care of herself, while Emerald and Evie needed more help, but she has a decent relationship with both of them. When she was younger, her dad would let it slide when she did something wrong — just telling her to do better next time, then a hug to affirm that she was a good kid. But Lilja didn't, and that stark difference has always caused Elara to fear her mother slightly. Her dad usually took the position that she's so young, don't push her so much, while her mother thought that Evie and Emerald were the young ones, and that Elara was the elder one — not the baby and not to be treated as such. Lilja kept Elara and her sisters in line with her quiet strength, and how she always seemed to know more than they thought she did. Elara knows her mother loves her, and she loves her mother too, and to this day, she doesn't like to cross her. Emerald Daniels Emerald is the youngest of the Daniels sisters, and is a little under two years younger that Elara. Elara often looks down on Emerald's reckless, petty theft, but it also amuses her. And thought she she won't even admit it to herself, let alone anyone else, she admires Emerald's nerve. Elara has always been closer to Emerald than Evie. Perhaps it's age — their close births put Elara and Evie a little too close in age for comfort, while Emerald and Elara has a more normally spaced age difference. |-|The Taylors= Evelyn "Evie" Daniels Evie is Elara's sister, who is about a year younger than Elara. When they were younger, Evie liked pranking and senseless stirring up trouble, which Elara viewed with disdain. But after the transfer to Hogwarts, Evie got Prefect. She got herself a new Prefect boyfriend, and starting abiding by the rules. She got Head Girl before long, and moved out at 16 — and for a while Evie didn't talk to anyone in the family. Until she showed up on their doorstep almost a year later, wanting to reconnect with them. She was pregnant. While this wasn't exactly a surprise — Elara had been suspecting that ever since she moved out — it was certainly a shock. But eventually curiously and pity won over and during the pregnancy Elara visited her sister many times. And at Evie's request, is godmother to the baby. Elara told Evie that she forgave her because she was her sister, and because there was nothing to be done about what's already happened. And Elara told Emerald that she didn't forgive Evie, was is in contact with her again because there has to be someone more responsible than Evie and her dubious boyfriend looking out for the baby. These days, Elara isn't in contact with Evie anymore. She's tired of being emotionally blackmailed, tired of having to watch while her sister made the same mistakes over and over again. Tired of the stranger her sister has become. The Taylors Elara would love to say that the Taylors aren't family, but now, saying that would be fallacious. Chris Taylor is Evie's boyfriend and Marley's father, and Caly is his sister. Elara blames Chris for a million things, but doesn't hold him guilty. He's a teenage boy, it's no more his fault than it is an animal's fault if it bites you. Caly, she thinks of as her co-aunt. On one hand she's thankful for everything Caly's done to help, even if she won't quiet admit it to herself. But on the other hand, Caly's helping is enabling Chris and Evie's situation, which is perpetuating the mess. Marley Orestisson Evie's son; Elara's nephew and godson. She hasn't seen him since she last saw Evie, and that was when he was a baby. Elara absolutely adores him. Worrying about him his a constant nervousness that she has come to live with. But going to go see him would mean having to deal with Evie and Chris, and Elara's adamant that not being in each other's lives will make them all happier. Marley is not enough reason to have to deal with them, but he is enough to constantly have her questioning her resolve. |-|The Little Shop= Joel Björklund Joel is her business partner, they're co-owners of The Little Shop. While she doesn't quite trust him, she acts as if she does, because the store would never accomplish anything if they were always suspicious of each other. And she doesn't dis''trust him. Veronica "Ronnie" Drake Joel's girlfriend Ronnie, who's around the shop a lot. Elara has no firm opinion of Ronnie. She's pleasant enough as a person, but she doesn't work for the store and she's ''certainly not another co-owner. In terms of the store, she isn't their equal, even thought she's thinks Joel might want her to be. |Trivia = -}} Oz Evan |Backdrop = |Name = Evangeline "Evan" Moore |Title = Child of the Eye |Link size = 25px |Small Text Size = 2 |Full Name = Evangeline Ellis Moore |Pic = |Pronunciation = ee-VAN-juh-leen EL-lis MOOR |Nicknames = Evan |Signature = |Age = 11 |Accent = Chameleon |Home = The Eye |Occupation = Student |Line = #ffef99 |Birthday = June 15 |Hometown = None |Ethnicity = Northern Italian, French, German, Scottish |History = Evan can't remember her mother. All her father will ever say is that she died when Evan was little; he doesn't like to talk about her. For as long as Evan can remember, she's lived on a boat called the Eye with her father Ivan. They like to say that the Eye isn't a houseboat, its a proper boat that they just happen to live on. They travel along the coast of the British Isles. They usually stick close to the shore, where there are ports and harbours, but sometimes they go out on the open ocean. Ivan works as a fisherman and swindler, and Evan sometimes helps with both these jobs. Her schooling is mostly self-taught homeschooling. Her father taught her how to read and write. Once she could limp along at reading, her education was in her own hands. She knows a lot about things that interest her, and very little about things that don't. |Personality = - |Hair = Dark blond/light brown |Eyes = Hazel |Height = 4 ft, 8 ½ in (143 ½ cm) |Weight = 81 ½ lbs (37 kg) |Appearance = Evan's hair falls past her shoulders in curls and waves. Her hair is blond, but not wildly blond. It comes out of her head a light brown, then lightens in the sun. Her skin is fair, and sensitive, but the British weather is usually on her side in that regard. Her eyes are hazel — a murky colour — some green, some brown, and some grey. Because of her condition, which she inherited from her mother, her health varies over time. |Species = - |Blood Status = Half-blood |Wand = - |Handedness = Right |Patronus = Raccoon |Boggart = Life and death |Amortentia = Seaspray, fish blood |Magic = Evan's father is a wizard. Inside the hull of The Eye, they lived in a home just as magical — if not more so — than any other wizarding house. But the wizarding world is small, a handful of people sprinkled though many times more muggles. And for safety, all the magic needed to be able to be hidden when they came into a port. And as Evan go older, she who'd grown up with this both-wizarding-and-muggle world because more knowledgeable about muggles than her father, and became his interpreter almost. |Relationships = [[Ivan Moore|Ivan Moore Da]] Evan was raised solely by her father — she doesn't remember her mother at all. They are very close. When they're at sea, there's no one else, and no matter where they are, he's her only family member. Maxine Lindberg My mum Evan's mother Maxine died when Evan was little, and she doesn't remember her. Because of this, Evan doesn't miss her or mourn her loss. In more recent years she's fabricated her own history from the bones her father gave her; a love affair at a port... somewhere. The story varies a little depending on her mood when she's telling herself it, but it's always suitably glamorous, dark, dramatic, and unrealistic — in short, something telling a story about. [[Iris Berrin|Professor Berrin Iris]] Iris is a healer at Hogwarts. Evan goes to the Hospital Wing daily to take her medicine. Evan never wanted a mother, and she certainly didn't want a mother as overprotective as Iris. But she's a maternal figure to her all the same. Evan has no mother, and even though she doesn't want one, perhaps she needs one. And Iris always wanted a child but she never had one — they're good for each other. |Trivia = She has a "chameleon accent". She changes and morphs her accent to match that of the person she's talking too. Because Evan grew up all over, she didn't learn to talk with a single accent. She's developed what she calls a "chameleon accent". There are so many people, and they speak in so many different accents. When there were kids at a harbour, it was easier when they all talked the same and couldn't tease her about her accent. And speaking like the people she was talking too was easy and subconscious. Evan has some Scottish undertones, like her dad, since she talks to him more than anyone, but it's not too noticeable.}}